1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical sector of devices for electrically connecting electric household appliances or electric tools.
The present invention concerns a device for electrically connecting electric household appliances or electric tools as defined in the preamble of Claim 1, comprising a female receptacle and a male connector which can be removably and rotatably inserted inside said female receptacle, such as a hair-drier provided with this device, as described in the preamble of Claim 6.
In the present description “electric household appliance” is understood as meaning an appliance for household use which uses electric energy and converts it into motive power or heat, for example: a hair-drier, a vacuum cleaner or an iron. “Electric tool” on the other hand is used to indicate an appliance for professional use such as, for example: a professional hair-drier, a drill, a saw or a sanding machine.
In the context of the present patent description the definition “male” is understood as meaning a part, or an end of a part, having a shape such as to enter into the corresponding recess of another part, in this case a female receptacle.
In the present description “connector” is understood as meaning an electrical connection means designed to allow the through-flow of a given electrical current from one end to the other of the connection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that an electric household appliance (or an electric tool) is provided with an electric cable for powering it in order to allow operation thereof. During use, the tool in question, assuming that it is of the mobile type, is moved around within space; the cable, since it is connected to the tool, follows it during the various spatial movements, becoming entwined about itself. This results in twisting of the cable, with a possible tangled mass of knots along it, depending on the spatial movements of the electric household appliance or electric tool.
A mechanical stress, in the case in question a twisting and/or a flexing action, occurs in the vicinity of the point where the cable is inserted into the electric household appliance or electric tool, as a result of the aforementioned entwining action, this resulting in wear of the cable and the corresponding sleeve at this point. Said wear may cause tearing of the cable insulation layer, therefore resulting in the possibility of the user coming into direct contact with the conductor wires, with a consequent risk of the user receiving an electric shock.
The formation of said tangled mass of knots along the cable also limits the freedom of movement of the electric household appliance or electric tool.